The Real Enemy
by AbsolMaster2012
Summary: What if a certain little Digimon had made a different choice?
1. Chapter 1

Kari now had her tag and crest, and all she needed was her Digivice. "Kari, catch!" yelled Tai, throwing the device to his younger sister. She caught it, but DemiDevimon quickly swooped down and took it from her hands. "I got the Digivice! You can thank me after you take over the world boss," he said to Myotismon.

Even with most of the Digimon being at the Ultimate level, Myotismon was still too powerful. Everyone knew they had to act fast, because as soon as Myotismon grew bored with the battle, he'd kill Kari. The Digimon all combined their attacks, but it was to no avail.**  
**

As DemiDevimon watched all that was going on, the scenes of how Myotismon had mistreated him, played in his mind over and over again. "What will Myotismon do with me, if he defeats the Digidestined?" he wondered. He remembered his first encounters with the children. They could have easily destroyed him, but all they had done was force him to retreat. "Myotismon is the enemy not them," he thought.

"Kari, here!" yelled DemiDevimon, dropping the Digivice into the child's hands. Everyone was in shock, including Myotismon. "I never expected this from you! Grisly Wing!" he yelled directing his attack at the bat Digimon. DemiDevimon covered his face with his wings, though he knew that wouldn't save him.

The black bats started biting at him. "Hand of Faith!" yelled Angemon, his attack destroying most of the bats, and Phantomon as well. "Get out of here. He'll destroy you," said the Angel Digimon to DemiDevimon. "No. I'm gonna make him pay," he said with Determination. He was surrounded by a brightlight, "DemiDevimon Digivolve to...Devimon!"

"You think you're a match for me?" laughed Myotismon. He surprised everyone when instead of attacking Devimon, he turned around and aimed for Kari, "Grisly Wing!"

**I know this is quite short, but if you guys like this, I will make the next chapter much longer. Thank you for reading! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two! Finally! **

**Enjoy!**

It all happened very fast. Wizardmon jumped in front of Kari and Gatomon. Kari's Digivice began to vibrate and turned pink. "Not her! No!" Myotismon screamed. Gatomon was engulfed in the light of Digivolution. The bats were blinded and forced to stop in their tracks.

"Gatomon Digivolve to….Angewomon!"

The children, and the other Digimon looked at the Angel Digimon in wonder. Myotismon looked at her with pure hate. The bats charged at her once again.

"Heaven's Charm!" She shouted raising her arms in the air. A large ring of energy appeared above her. Rainbow-colored particles descended from the ring, obliterating the black bats, paralyzing Myotismon, and healing the other Digimon.

"Everyone give your power to Angewomon!" Garudamon said to the others.

They lost no time, each one directing their attack at the ring.

"Hand of faith!"

"Death hand!"

"Magical game!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Horn Buster!"

The attacks fused together, and formed a glowing arrow in Angewomon's hands, "Celestial arrow!"

"No! Don't!" Myotismon shouted in terror. The arrow pierced through his chest. There was a small explosion and Myotismon was gone.

No sooner had the children began to celebrate their victory, than the building began to shake violently, threatening to collapse.

"Let's get out of here, before we're crushed!" Sora said. The Digimon that could fly carried the children and the Digimon that couldn't, to safety.

Once on the ground, the Digimon degenerated. They and the children continued their celebration. All except Demidevimon, who stood a few feet away from them, looking at the ground.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" Sora asked, walking over to him, along with Kari and Mimi.

Kari knelt before him, and kissed his forehead, making the Digimon blush. "Thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't helped us," she told him. Never in his life had anyone been kind to him. He knew he had made the right choice.

"You know," Mimi said petting him, "you're pretty cute when you're not being evil." The bat Digimon blushed yet again.

"What's wrong you guys?" Sora asked when she noticed Tk, Patamon and Gatomon looking intently at the sky.

"The fog! It's getting thicker!" TK exclaimed. Everyone looked up.

"But, Myotismon is gone," said Kari.

"Maybe not," Joe said, "maybe he's still out there somewhere. What if we just made him stronger?"

**Please Review!**


End file.
